Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 037
Cornered Summary Dream Allison experiences another dream, one different from the destruction that she saw. She sees a black-haired girl who looks almost like her except for a blue tinge at the end of her long locks. Allison sees the girl being defeated and kidnapped and her many friends lay defeated on the ground as well. The girl throws a card, the Hope Diamond Dragon to two her friends, who begrudgingly escape. The girl's captor orders his men to capture those two and retrieve the dragon. Allison awakens from her dream and jumps up. Hospital Allison is shown in a hospital hooked to an I.V. Allison is confused as to why she's here, but she doesn't care. Allison jumps from her bedside and removes the needles in her body and calls out for TJ, Xavier, and Harrison. The doctors are alarmed by Allison's awakening and she flees from them as she did before, but this time, she is much more scared and confused. The nurses capture her in her flustered and recalling her previous experience, Allison begs not to be knocked out again. She pleads to go back to school to see her friends. One of the doctors tells the nurses not to sedate Allison. The doctor comes to Allison and explains that she is at the hospital and her friends TJ, Harrison, and Xavier are here as well. To keep Allison calm, the doctor escorts Allison to TJ, Harrison, and Xavier's rooms. Allison is confused as to why they are here, trying to keep as calm as possible. The doctor explains that Allison was in the same state that them earlier. The doctor explains that the hospital was called because three students had passed out and her unresponsive, Allison, TJ, and Harrison. Allison then asks why Xavier is here too and the doctor explains that Xavier's father brought him here after finding him in his bed unresponsive. Allison points out that her family is not hounding her right how. The doctor explains that Allison must be in some sort of shock right now and having her family swarm in would be a strain on her. Allison's net question is how long she has been out and the doctor says that she has actually been a coma for five days. Allison's heart sinks. The doctor says that Allison is very lucky because the longer that a person is in a coma, the less likely i is that the person will come out of it. Allison's mind races as she cannot process everything at once. She understood the diamonds story but she cannot understand this. Allison asks what else that she needs to know when she realizes that Xavier's ring is not on his hand while TJ does not have his watch. She then checks her arm and her bracelet is not on her wrist. The doctor explains that they confiscated Allison's clothing and gave her the hospital attire. However, she cannot receive her bracelet back. Allison loudly demands to know why. The doctor requests that Allison wait in her room and wait for her family who have been called. Questioning Allison, having returned to her school uniform, tries to calm herself in her hospital bed and she realizes that her migraines are gone and wonders why. The doctors come to get Allison and before she can get two steps out of the door, she is held tightly by her mother who rushes to her. Allison holds her mother tightly and Natasha cries wondering why Allison keeps getting hurt. Allison asks where her brothers are and Natasha explains that knowing how they'd act at the hospital, they them with Officer Gordon at home. The doctors tells Natasha that they still want to run some tests on Allison before she can leave the hospital and must stay overnight, but he encourages her to spend as much time with Allison as possible. Allison and Natasha goes out to the waiting room where Arthur is there along with Officer Crawford, Thomas McAdams, Arthur, and Anthony. For some reason, Allison looks ashamed and cannot look at her father and does not approach him. Arthur explains that this is not the place to talk. Arthur is given permission to have a conference room to himself and the others. They all sit in mysterious silence and Arthur quickly tells his daughter that he is removing her from the Action Duel Tournament. Allison jumps from her chair, exclaiming that she cannot miss the tournament as she only has three more victories left. Arthur refuses to negotiate and this time Natasha fully sides with her husband on the matter. Natasha tells Allison that this is the second time that she has been laid up in the hospital. Allison insists that they were from two completely skewed events. Arthur finishes the thought saying that Allison passed out during the duel. Allison recalls that she was feeling sick that say anyway, but Arthur tells her that "feeling sick one day" and falling into a five-day coma is extremely abnormal. Allison doesn't have any response. Allison then asks why else that she is here, and Officer Crawford says there are are a few things. He produces an iPad that has footage of Allison's duel. It shows Allison actually glowing as well as her eyes in her match against Boyd before quickly and brutally defeating him. Following the match, Allison passed out. Allison holds herself back from playing with her hair, flushing red, avoiding eye contact, and tapping her foot. Allison forthright indicates that she cannot explain any of that. Arthur calls out Allison's name in anger but she does no budge or show signs of fear. Officer Crawford takes over the conversation and pulls out Allison's bracelet, Xavier's ring, and TJ's watch. Allison holds back her panic. TJ's father spreads the jewelry on the table and explains that the diamonds in these accessories have the exact same sheen and cut as the diamonds that went missing from the museum the day Allison was supposedly kidnapped. Natasha tells the officer that she bout Allison that exact bracelet but it did not have diamonds in them. Furthermore, she also points that that Allison almost refuses to wear jewelry outside of earrings too. Allison raises an eyebrow and says that she heard the story of the diamonds floating from their position and flying out of a room, so she asks what he thinks makes her involved. Allison then asks how the diamonds in her bracelet could be the same. Allison knows that diamonds are of the strongest substances on earth; she questions how she would have the know-how to break about the diamond and embed them in a piece of jewelry that had already been made. Officer Crawford says that it could be the same reason as to why rocks were floating in the air, Allison having a massive white aura and glowing eyes in her most recent Action Duel, the recent duel gang attacks by a large blue- glowing dragon that inflicts real damage outside of Solid Vision, and why their children have been in a five-day coma. Allison asks that if she says that she's on drugs, could they end the conversation here. The officer tells Allison that the they found high doses of aspirin in her blood stream, which they presume was meant to alleviate her headache which did not work. They found that and common birth control pills. Arthur jumps from his seat, exclaiming that his daughter has been having sex. Allison tells her father that she takes birth control pills to manage her period, a very common practice among females though Natasha is skeptical. Allison promises that her hymen is still in tact and to change the subject, she asks why TJ would suddenly have the diamond as well. Crawford explains that Gordon reported that the two went to see the diamonds one weekend during while the Wittesbach went missing. Allison says that Officer Gordon was with them the whole time, insisting that it would be impossible for them to take the diamond without Gordon or security see them. After a brief moment of silence, it is clear by Arthur and Natasha's face that they don't know their daughter anymore. Officer Crawford indicates that it is his duty to state that there are no such things as coincidences, but he wants to lead the with the fact that Allison is quite the strange girl for her age. Allison remains silent and the officer says that in stressful situations, Allison is hyper-vigilant about her actions. When she lies, she doesn't fidget, divert her gaze, turn red, or even clench her fist. In the face of extreme emotions, she does not budge at all when most kids would cower at the shouting voices of their parents. The officer says that Allison's eyes of apathy are eyes that are not distant but continuously calculating, waiting for an event to happen or concocting the perfect story with the right angles covered up to have alibis in place. The officer would even guess that Allison's "kidnapping" was fabricated to cover a bigger scheme of some sort;, and perhaps her wounds were self-inflicted but something when wrong and she fell unconscious. Officer Crawford says that Allison clearly has probably developed these skills by her father and her family always being in the political limelight. He insists that a person having those skills is a blessing but also potential for destruction, quipping that Allison is not an evil girl in the least. However, he ends saying that for people like Allison who are able to turn this switch on and off at a moment's notice, their tell is the fact that they have no tell. Allison takes a deep breath and asks her parents why Officer Crawford, a man she's net less that five times knows more about her that then do. Arthur asks what she's talking about. Allison rises from her chair and explains that she's been beaten and cornered. Officer Crawford asks Allison if she's ready to come clean about all of these coincidences and Allison says "off course not." Allison clears her throat and shouts for Chris and Jordan several times., knowing that they are hiding somewhere. The adults are taken back and asks Allison who she is talking about. Allison says that she's calling to her "kidnappers." Just then, time stops and only Allison can move. Chris and Jordan Footsteps are heard in the hallway and the door opens, revealing Chris and Jordan. Jordan almost rushes to Allison, but Chris tells him that it's not the time for that. Allison thanks them for always being around and tries to ell them of the situation on two fronts. Jordan and Chris says that they heard the jist of it that the adults are finding out Allison's secrets. Allison, however, is more concerned about her friends and why she fell into a five-day coma. Jordan tells Allison that they knew this would happen. Allison requires clarification and Jordan explains that the dragons are spiritually connected to their owners, and if the dragon is in danger or separated from Allison then she will be harmed, which Allison says was her migraines. Jordan continues to explain that TJ, Xavier, and Harrison are all connected to Allison, so any spiritual strain she feels will be experienced by the ones connected to her. Furthermore, they are all afflicted in different ways too. Allison says that TJ was experiencing insomnia and hearing the cries of the dragons, Xavier was seeing colors and wobbling, and Harrison was experiencing hallucinations in the middle of the day. Allison then surmises that Harrison must be a diamond owner as well with Jordan hoping Allison can tell that the diamond holders do not all emerge at the same time. Allison becomes angry saying that if they knew this would happen, why would they not tell her. Chris explains that they needed Allison to go through this experience so it never happens again, something Allison begrudgingly agrees with. Allison asks why those two are not affected. Chris reminds Allison that they are connected to Allison's Xyz counterpart, not Allison directly. Allison still poses the question and the boys says that Alexi is being kept alive out of harm's way for now, which is why they are still active. When Allison then ask when her friends are going to leave their coma, the two boys says that Allison's friends won't leave their coma until Allison fully answers the cries of the Amarillo Gale and the Hope Diamond. Allison translates that as getting the diamond back from Julia, which was at the top of her list, but she says that Hope Diamond isn't even hers. Allison says that she had some dream in her coma about a girl who was kidnapped who sent her the dragon. Chris admits that he thought was odd when Allie's dragon seemed to be a Synchro Monster when she's not a part of the Synchro Dimension. Chris admits that he didn't look into it but it seems that Allison's Synchro Counterpart sent her the dragon for protection to keep it out of the wrong hands. Allison says that this simply plies on more questions but she'd rather learn progressively. Allison takes the jewels off the table and places the bracelet on her wrist. Allison walks to the hospital room and places the accessories back onto TJ and Xavier, wondering what accessory Harrison is going to get. The three return to the conference room and Allison explains that she will be stuck at the hospital for another day for them to do more tests on her. She explains that she needs to get out of here tonight and meet with Floral Hurricane as soon as possible. Chris promises that they will be back around 8:00 PM to do what needs to be done. Jordon pulls out his diamond embedded into a medallion. Jordan takes the officer's iPad and deletes all of its footage of Allison's duel with Boyd though warning Allison that he could have more copies, which Allison says will be fine for now. Jordan alters everyone's memories, explaining that when Chris resums time, the adults are only going to ask Allison questions about how she's feeling. They will forget about the diamonds and the duel, but only remember that she and her friends passed out. After Jordan completes the effects, she and Chris leave, and Chris de-activates his diamond as Alison sits back down. To the confused adults, Allison puts on an act telling her parents that she wants to go home as soon as possible. With a completely new attitude, Natasha and Arthur promise their daughter that she will be able to go home tomorrow, and Allison hugs them. She assures TJ and Xavier's fathers that if she made it out then they will wake up too. Thomas and Anthony and will continue to pray. Officer Crawford remains seated during the exchange and believes something is amiss. Navigation